Mother Goose Town
by Brandiwine
Summary: Irenya's mother dies. Her neighbor's are some characters from Mother Goose rhymes. Alice and the white rabbit are also her neighbor's. The white rabbit helps in some ways. Is the white rabbit real?
1. Chapter 1

MOTHER GOOSE TOWN

by Brandiwine

April 22, 2010

Prologue

The man pulled into a massive parking lot in his blue jag. He pulled himself from the car and stood staring at the yellow, brick brownstone before him. He noted the mesh covered windows and sucked in a breath before stalking over to cement stairs to enter a lobby cluttered with comfy furnishings.

"Hello, Jack." A tall man greeted with caring brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. He wore a blue blazer over tan pants with a white polo shirt and Dock Martin shoes. Jack wore jeans with a long-sleeved navy shirt. He wore loafers on his feet.

"How is she?" Jack asked as Jathe forced a smile.

"Much the same. Would you like to see her?" He asked turning to the right of a pale blue hallway.

"Yes, of course." Jack said following Dr. Netcam into Irenya's fuscia-colored room where she sat motionless, staring at the wall.

"Irenya, your father's here." Jathe informed her as she didn't even blink.

"Thanks. We'll be fine. I know you can hear me. I miss you." He said kissing her still head.

"What do you think about in there?" He mused gazing into her far off gaze.

"Come down the rabbit hole, Alice." A white rabbit told Irenya as she followed him down, down, down into a quite mysterious world.

Chapter 1: The accident

It was a sunny day in California that April. The sun was high and the water blue in the ocean. The waves were so clear and the surfers were topside as life blew apart for the Sprat's.

Irenya was a pretty child of nine with her brown hair in a braid. Her eyes looked excited out the window of the station wagon as she wore a jumper over a pink shirt with Mary Jane shoes. Her mother was petite with white-blond hair and soft-blue eyes. She wore a smart, navy skirt with white shirt and pumps. Her hair was in a braid also. Irenya's mother (Caliopey) always did the braiding. They sang a song as Caliopey drove her white station wagon near the tracks when a train whistle blew before them.

"Mamma, a train's coming." Irenya chirped as Caliopey was late getting Irenya to school and had a meeting afterwards.

"It's not here yet, Sweetheart. We can make it." She said revving the engine, racing for the train tracks to launch over them as the engine failed.

"Mamma! The train!" Irenya panicked as Caliopey said nothing, trying to get the engine started as the train slammed into the driver's side of the car mashing it up. Caliopey was killed instantly, but Irenya escaped the car as sirens wailed onto the scene and Jack Sprat drove up in his blue Jag to see what had happened.

"Are you ok, Sweetheart?" A cop asked wearing a stiff, blue uniform as Irenya pointed at the car looking scared.

"The reaper's come for my Mamma!" She cried as Jack rushed up to them.

"Is this your daughter, Sir?" The cop asked not knowing how to console her.

"Yes, she is. Jack Sprat. What happened?" He rushed as the cop tried not to laugh at his name.

"Your wife tried to rush the train and she died. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Daddy, the reaper's there! He's taking her!" Irenya cried as Jack hefted her into his arms and carried her off to his car with the cop looking after them astonished.

Jack's House

"We're home now. It's ok." He said as Irenya was still crying.

"Mamma! The reaper took Mamma!" She gasped as Jack flipped through his mind for something to calm her.

"Jack sprat could eat no fat." He said as she joined the rhyme.

"His wife could eat no lean." She chimed in as he sat in a leather recliner with her on his lap.

"So together they licked the platter clean. Feeling better?" He asked gently rocking her.

"Yes. Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water."

"Jack fell down and broke his crown."

"And Jill came tumbling after."

"What's broke his crown mean?" She asked cuddling close.

"I think it meant he broke a crown off his teeth. You didn't have lunch did you?" He asked carrying her to the kitchen, setting her down on a chair.

"Do I have to take the pill?" She asked as Jack began to make her an omelet with scrambled eggs, ham, and cheese.

"Yes. You have a condition. Remember?" He asked popping two pieces of toast in the toaster for her.

"What's my condition?" She asked as he handed her a juice glass.

"Childhood Schizophrenia. Drink that." He said flipping the omelet onto a plate before buttering her toast.

"Daddy, last night I dreamed of the white rabbit. Will I see him tonight? There was a green book with gold letters." She said as he cut up her omelet for her.

"Like the fairy book I read to you from sometimes?" He said sitting near her as she nibbled at her food.

"Yes. I like the story about the spinning elf and the name." She said biting her toast.

"That's Rumplestilttskin. I thought Hansel and Gretel was your favorite." He said checking his watch.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. Daddy, what about school?" She asked gazing up at him with dilated pupils.

"School will have to wait. You need to go to bed." He said clearing her plate away as she felt drowsy and let Jack carry her up to bed.

Evening

thunder rumbled that night as Irenya slept in her bed. Clouds smashed together and thunder shook the house as Irenya bolted up in bed afraid. She dashed out of the covers and ran into the hall. Jack heard her get up and rushed from his room to see what was wrong as rain pelted the roof of the two-story beach house. Irenya wore a cotton nightgown and Jack wore sweats and a t-shirt.

"Daddy!"

"What's wrong? It's only a storm." He said hoping she'd go back to bed as she turned to head for the stairs to the basement.

"The sound! There's a tornado! I know it!" She shouted, rushing for the stairs as Jack cut off her path and took her into his strong, unyielding arms.

"There's no tornado. This is California known for earthquakes. It's just a spring shower. That's all. Come on." He said carrying her back to her room.

"It was so loud." She whined as he held her on his lap sitting in a rocking chair in her room.

"Oh, I know. This is the house that Jack built." He said as she finally let her face fall from it's mask of fear and panic.

"This is the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She said snuggling closer to Jack's warm frame as the rhyme continued.

"This is the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." He chuckled as Irenya reached for her blanket that Jack moved to hand to her.

"This is the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She continued as Jack tucked her into bed and sat near her with her small hand in his.

"This is the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." Jack said letting out a breath after finishing as Irenya smiled.

"You are the best Daddy. This is the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She yawned as Jack had the last word.

"This is the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." He finally breathed after rushing to finish as he found Irenya sleeping and his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Sprat, is that you?" Dr. Netcam asked with his stiff brogue ringing out over the line.

"Yes. What do you want, Netcam?" He asked switching a monitor on before returning to his own room.

"I heard your wife died. I want to know how Irenya is. I read she was in the car in the paper." Netcam said as Jack frowned before answering.

"Caliopey's dead. Irenya saw her die. She's ok now." Jack said watching rain sleush over his second-floor window.

"Did the storm bother her?" Netcam asked as Jack stuck his tongue out at the wall.

"The storm spooked her, but she's fine. I can take care of my child." Jack spat as Netcam said nothing.

"Just let me know if you need help. That's all." Netcam finished as Jack grunted and hung up.

"You don't need to know about the Reaper. That was a hallucination and none of your business." Jack muttered, gazing at the rain spattered window before going to his bed. MOTHER GOOSE TOWN

by Brandiwine

April 22, 2010

Prologue

The man pulled into a massive parking lot in his blue jag. He pulled himself from the car and stood staring at the yellow, brick brownstone before him. He noted the mesh covered windows and sucked in a breath before stalking over to cement stairs to enter a lobby cluttered with comfy furnishings.

"Hello, Jack." A tall man greeted with caring brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. He wore a blue blazer over tan pants with a white polo shirt and Dock Martin shoes. Jack wore jeans with a long-sleeved navy shirt. He wore loafers on his feet.

"How is she?" Jack asked as Jathe forced a smile.

"Much the same. Would you like to see her?" He asked turning to the right of a pale blue hallway.

"Yes, of course." Jack said following Dr. Netcam into Irenya's fuscia-colored room where she sat motionless, staring at the wall.

"Irenya, your father's here." Jathe informed her as she didn't even blink.

"Thanks. We'll be fine. I know you can hear me. I miss you." He said kissing her still head.

"What do you think about in there?" He mused gazing into her far off gaze.

"Come down the rabbit hole, Alice." A white rabbit told Irenya as she followed him down, down, down into a quite mysterious world.

Chapter 1: The accident

It was a sunny day in California that April. The sun was high and the water blue in the ocean. The waves were so clear and the surfers were topside as life blew apart for the Sprat's.

Irenya was a pretty child of nine with her brown hair in a braid. Her eyes looked excited out the window of the station wagon as she wore a jumper over a pink shirt with Mary Jane shoes. Her mother was petite with white-blond hair and soft-blue eyes. She wore a smart, navy skirt with white shirt and pumps. Her hair was in a braid also. Irenya's mother (Caliopey) always did the braiding. They sang a song as Caliopey drove her white station wagon near the tracks when a train whistle blew before them.

"Mamma, a train's coming." Irenya chirped as Caliopey was late getting Irenya to school and had a meeting afterwards.

"It's not here yet, Sweetheart. We can make it." She said revving the engine, racing for the train tracks to launch over them as the engine failed.

"Mamma! The train!" Irenya panicked as Caliopey said nothing, trying to get the engine started as the train slammed into the driver's side of the car mashing it up. Caliopey was killed instantly, but Irenya escaped the car as sirens wailed onto the scene and Jack Sprat drove up in his blue Jag to see what had happened.

"Are you ok, Sweetheart?" A cop asked wearing a stiff, blue uniform as Irenya pointed at the car looking scared.

"The reaper's come for my Mamma!" She cried as Jack rushed up to them.

"Is this your daughter, Sir?" The cop asked not knowing how to console her.

"Yes, she is. Jack Sprat. What happened?" He rushed as the cop tried not to laugh at his name.

"Your wife tried to rush the train and she died. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Daddy, the reaper's there! He's taking her!" Irenya cried as Jack hefted her into his arms and carried her off to his car with the cop looking after them astonished.

Jack's House

"We're home now. It's ok." He said as Irenya was still crying.

"Mamma! The reaper took Mamma!" She gasped as Jack flipped through his mind for something to calm her.

"Jack sprat could eat no fat." He said as she joined the rhyme.

"His wife could eat no lean." She chimed in as he sat in a leather recliner with her on his lap.

"So together they licked the platter clean. Feeling better?" He asked gently rocking her.

"Yes. Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water."

"Jack fell down and broke his crown."

"And Jill came tumbling after."

"What's broke his crown mean?" She asked cuddling close.

"I think it meant he broke a crown off his teeth. You didn't have lunch did you?" He asked carrying her to the kitchen, setting her down on a chair.

"Do I have to take the pill?" She asked as Jack began to make her an omelet with scrambled eggs, ham, and cheese.

"Yes. You have a condition. Remember?" He asked popping two pieces of toast in the toaster for her.

"What's my condition?" She asked as he handed her a juice glass.

"Childhood Schizophrenia. Drink that." He said flipping the omelet onto a plate before buttering her toast.

"Daddy, last night I dreamed of the white rabbit. Will I see him tonight? There was a green book with gold letters." She said as he cut up her omelet for her.

"Like the fairy book I read to you from sometimes?" He said sitting near her as she nibbled at her food.

"Yes. I like the story about the spinning elf and the name." She said biting her toast.

"That's Rumplestilttskin. I thought Hansel and Gretel was your favorite." He said checking his watch.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites. Daddy, what about school?" She asked gazing up at him with dilated pupils.

"School will have to wait. You need to go to bed." He said clearing her plate away as she felt drowsy and let Jack carry her up to bed.

Evening

thunder rumbled that night as Irenya slept in her bed. Clouds smashed together and thunder shook the house as Irenya bolted up in bed afraid. She dashed out of the covers and ran into the hall. Jack heard her get up and rushed from his room to see what was wrong as rain pelted the roof of the two-story beach house. Irenya wore a cotton nightgown and Jack wore sweats and a t-shirt.

"Daddy!"

"What's wrong? It's only a storm." He said hoping she'd go back to bed as she turned to head for the stairs to the basement.

"The sound! There's a tornado! I know it!" She shouted, rushing for the stairs as Jack cut off her path and took her into his strong, unyielding arms.

"There's no tornado. This is California known for earthquakes. It's just a spring shower. That's all. Come on." He said carrying her back to her room.

"It was so loud." She whined as he held her on his lap sitting in a rocking chair in her room.

"Oh, I know. This is the house that Jack built." He said as she finally let her face fall from it's mask of fear and panic.

"This is the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She said snuggling closer to Jack's warm frame as the rhyme continued.

"This is the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." He chuckled as Irenya reached for her blanket that Jack moved to hand to her.

"This is the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She continued as Jack tucked her into bed and sat near her with her small hand in his.

"This is the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." Jack said letting out a breath after finishing as Irenya smiled.

"You are the best Daddy. This is the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." She yawned as Jack had the last word.

"This is the maiden all forlorn that milked the cow with the crumpled horn that tossed the dog that scared the cat that killed the rat that ate the malt that lay in the house that Jack built." He finally breathed after rushing to finish as he found Irenya sleeping and his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Sprat, is that you?" Dr. Netcam asked with his stiff brogue ringing out over the line.

"Yes. What do you want, Netcam?" He asked switching a monitor on before returning to his own room.

"I heard your wife died. I want to know how Irenya is. I read she was in the car in the paper." Netcam said as Jack frowned before answering.

"Caliopey's dead. Irenya saw her die. She's ok now." Jack said watching rain sleush over his second-floor window.

"Did the storm bother her?" Netcam asked as Jack stuck his tongue out at the wall.

"The storm spooked her, but she's fine. I can take care of my child." Jack spat as Netcam said nothing.

"Just let me know if you need help. That's all." Netcam finished as Jack grunted and hung up.

"You don't need to know about the Reaper. That was a hallucination and none of your business." Jack muttered, gazing at the rain spattered window before going to his bed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3: I know you

River stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast on a bleak-looking gray day. Jack entered the kitchen and stared at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Have I done something?" He asked expertly turning the eggs in a sizzling pan.

"The Internet is a remarkable thing. Don't you think so?" Jack asked with folded arms.

"Yes, it is. Why?" He asked as his shoulders stiffened beneath his starched, white shirt collar.

"Is your name really River Rinol?" Jack asked as River turned to face him with spatula still in hand.

"Why would I lie about my name just for a job?" He asked turning back to switch off the stove.

"Probably because you're really Rinol Riverton of Boston. Your hands." Jack said as River froze.

"Ok. My name is really Rinol Riverton. I came here to get away from Boston. Are you going to turn me in?" He asked buttering toast.

"What happened to your hands? Why are you hiding?" Jack asked pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee.

"I was accused of witchcraft even though these are modern times."

"Why? That sounds ridiculous." Jack said accepting a plate of food.

"I was sitting in my house in Boston. I gazed into my fire and I saw you and your daughter." River finished as Jack smirked.

"Really? In the fire?" Jack scoffed as Irenya toddled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Something smells good." She said as River handed her a small cup of juice.

"Breakfast. Drink it, Alice." He whispered as she smiled before swallowing it down.

"You're crafty, I'll give you that." Jack said as Irenya began to eat.

"Tutor will be here today." Jack said as Irenya's eyes sparkled.

"I can't wait."

"Whose the tutor?" River asked sitting on a stool near the sink.

"Come and join us at the table, Man." Jack ordered as River smiled, moving his stool in between the two.

"Thank you. Are you telling?" He hedged not wanting Irenya to know.

"We need each other. No. The Butcher, The Baker..."

"And the candlestick maker?" River finished as they laughed.

"No, the produce seller are coming today. I'll leave my checkbook. All you have to do is fill in their names and the amount." Jack said finishing his breakfast before the doorbell rang.

"Let me." River said moving to answer the door as a woman stood there holding a cage housing three gray blind mice.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Farife. I'm Irenya's tutor." She said looking motherly with glasses as he stared at the mice.

"Oh, of course. Come in. Why the mice?" He asked as she had short, white hair and smiling, blue eyes.

"I'm the farmer's wife. I owe them since I cut off their tails with a carving knife. Don't you think that's fair?" She asked as they'd made their way to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Farife." Jack said kissing Irenya before taking his leave.

"Could I ask you to look after the mice? They need nothing but maybe a slight scrub with a handiwipe." She said as River felt wierd again. The tutor wore a gingham dress with blue overlay much like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz River thought idly.

"Of course. No trouble." He said as she led Irenya upstairs for lessons as the butcher came before the baker and the produce seller. Odd, River thought, glad Jack was not going to say anything about him.

"Hi. I'm the butcher." A beefy man said wearing jeans with a long-sleeved shirt and an apron.

"Jack said you'd be coming. What do we owe you?" River asked after watching the butcher bring in slabs of beef, chicken, and bacon and sausage.

"Nice gloves. Make it out to Sam's Slabs. The amount is on the bill." The man explained as River glanced at the bill and gasped.

"Does he always spend this much?" River asked handing Sam a check.

"Yes. It lasts them for a month or so. Thanks." He said leaving in a truck with a picture of a steak on the side.

"Bring on the baker. I'm ready." River muttered as a smart-looking french woman knocked before entering the house. She was tall and blond with brown eyes and wore a fluffy-pink dress with apron as River stared before glancing away.

"Bonjur, I'm t'e bakerr. I 'ave an orderr for you." She said curtsying as River smiled hiding his gloved hands behind his back.

"Go ahead and bring it in." He said watching her bring in loaves of wheat, white, and french bread before returning with homemade cookies, little cakes, and muffins.

"How much do we owe you?" River asked as she gave a small giggle.

"You are a cute one. It's on t'e bill." She said as he paid her and watched her leave, feeling a tinge of longing for a touch from her before an old-looking man entered the house carrying produce.

"Our lessons are complete then. Oh, you kept the mice so kindly. Thank you." She said touching his hand before leaving with her mice in tow.

"You're quite welcome. Come again." River said staring after her as Irenya appeared behind him.

"Is it so strange to you?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"Is what so strange to me?" He asked as she yawned.

"Are the people of our town so strange to you? You get used to it after so long." She said turning to go upstairs with River following behind.

"How do you do that?" He asked seeing her room was as neat as a pin.

"It just becomes part of you after so much time. Do you have a story?" She asked curling up on her bed with a pink coverlet.

"Yes. First of all, my name is Rinol Riverton. River is a cover."

"So? You are staying aren't you?"

"Yes. I need this job."

"Good. We need you. Ever since she died, things are difficult." She said as tears clouded her eyes.

"I know your mother died. I saw it. I'm sorry."

"Could you have stopped it?" She asked with huge eyes.

"No. I'm no witch. Now, close your eyes and listen. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack jump over the candlestick." He said hearing her breathe even in sleep as he sat with her thinking about rhymes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I know you

River stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast on a bleak-looking gray day. Jack entered the kitchen and stared at him making him feel uncomfortable.

"Have I done something?" He asked expertly turning the eggs in a sizzling pan.

"The Internet is a remarkable thing. Don't you think so?" Jack asked with folded arms.

"Yes, it is. Why?" He asked as his shoulders stiffened beneath his starched, white shirt collar.

"Is your name really River Rinol?" Jack asked as River turned to face him with spatula still in hand.

"Why would I lie about my name just for a job?" He asked turning back to switch off the stove.

"Probably because you're really Rinol Riverton of Boston. Your hands." Jack said as River froze.

"Ok. My name is really Rinol Riverton. I came here to get away from Boston. Are you going to turn me in?" He asked buttering toast.

"What happened to your hands? Why are you hiding?" Jack asked pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee.

"I was accused of witchcraft even though these are modern times."

"Why? That sounds ridiculous." Jack said accepting a plate of food.

"I was sitting in my house in Boston. I gazed into my fire and I saw you and your daughter." River finished as Jack smirked.

"Really? In the fire?" Jack scoffed as Irenya toddled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Something smells good." She said as River handed her a small cup of juice.

"Breakfast. Drink it, Alice." He whispered as she smiled before swallowing it down.

"You're crafty, I'll give you that." Jack said as Irenya began to eat.

"Tutor will be here today." Jack said as Irenya's eyes sparkled.

"I can't wait."

"Whose the tutor?" River asked sitting on a stool near the sink.

"Come and join us at the table, Man." Jack ordered as River smiled, moving his stool in between the two.

"Thank you. Are you telling?" He hedged not wanting Irenya to know.

"We need each other. No. The Butcher, The Baker..."

"And the candlestick maker?" River finished as they laughed.

"No, the produce seller are coming today. I'll leave my checkbook. All you have to do is fill in their names and the amount." Jack said finishing his breakfast before the doorbell rang.

"Let me." River said moving to answer the door as a woman stood there holding a cage housing three gray blind mice.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Farife. I'm Irenya's tutor." She said looking motherly with glasses as he stared at the mice.

"Oh, of course. Come in. Why the mice?" He asked as she had short, white hair and smiling, blue eyes.

"I'm the farmer's wife. I owe them since I cut off their tails with a carving knife. Don't you think that's fair?" She asked as they'd made their way to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Farife." Jack said kissing Irenya before taking his leave.

"Could I ask you to look after the mice? They need nothing but maybe a slight scrub with a handiwipe." She said as River felt wierd again. The tutor wore a gingham dress with blue overlay much like Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz River thought idly.

"Of course. No trouble." He said as she led Irenya upstairs for lessons as the butcher came before the baker and the produce seller. Odd, River thought, glad Jack was not going to say anything about him.

"Hi. I'm the butcher." A beefy man said wearing jeans with a long-sleeved shirt and an apron.

"Jack said you'd be coming. What do we owe you?" River asked after watching the butcher bring in slabs of beef, chicken, and bacon and sausage.

"Nice gloves. Make it out to Sam's Slabs. The amount is on the bill." The man explained as River glanced at the bill and gasped.

"Does he always spend this much?" River asked handing Sam a check.

"Yes. It lasts them for a month or so. Thanks." He said leaving in a truck with a picture of a steak on the side.

"Bring on the baker. I'm ready." River muttered as a smart-looking french woman knocked before entering the house. She was tall and blond with brown eyes and wore a fluffy-pink dress with apron as River stared before glancing away.

"Bonjur, I'm t'e bakerr. I 'ave an orderr for you." She said curtsying as River smiled hiding his gloved hands behind his back.

"Go ahead and bring it in." He said watching her bring in loaves of wheat, white, and french bread before returning with homemade cookies, little cakes, and muffins.

"How much do we owe you?" River asked as she gave a small giggle.

"You are a cute one. It's on t'e bill." She said as he paid her and watched her leave, feeling a tinge of longing for a touch from her before an old-looking man entered the house carrying produce.

"Our lessons are complete then. Oh, you kept the mice so kindly. Thank you." She said touching his hand before leaving with her mice in tow.

"You're quite welcome. Come again." River said staring after her as Irenya appeared behind him.

"Is it so strange to you?" She asked as he turned to face her.

"Is what so strange to me?" He asked as she yawned.

"Are the people of our town so strange to you? You get used to it after so long." She said turning to go upstairs with River following behind.

"How do you do that?" He asked seeing her room was as neat as a pin.

"It just becomes part of you after so much time. Do you have a story?" She asked curling up on her bed with a pink coverlet.

"Yes. First of all, my name is Rinol Riverton. River is a cover."

"So? You are staying aren't you?"

"Yes. I need this job."

"Good. We need you. Ever since she died, things are difficult." She said as tears clouded her eyes.

"I know your mother died. I saw it. I'm sorry."

"Could you have stopped it?" She asked with huge eyes.

"No. I'm no witch. Now, close your eyes and listen. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack jump over the candlestick." He said hearing her breathe even in sleep as he sat with her thinking about rhymes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sheep on a beach?

It was a sunny day in California when a sixteen year-old Irenya sat reading on the beach with River beside her. He watched the waves. A white rabbit came up to Irenya with a watch and she squealed in delight.

Soldier, is Alice with you?" She asked not seeing her as the rabbit hopped away.

"What are those sheep doing there?" River asked seeing three sheep wandering the shore.

"Those must belong to Little Bo Peep. Leave them alone and they'll come home wagging their tails behind them." She quoted as River winced feeling virtigo again.

"I see. Quite a town you live in."

"You've been here for some time now. I still call you River. Should i still call you River?"

"Yes. I'm River now." He said as a woman in white with a shepherds crook came and collected the sheep.

"I think it's time for lunch." He said sighing as she laughed.

River was cleaning up after lunch and Irenya sat writing something when the doorbell rang. River rushed to answer with Irenya behind him with her hand in her place.

"Can I help you?" River asked opening the door to an elderly looking man wearing a chef's outfit and hat carrying a muffin tin.

"Hello there. I'm the Muffin Man. I've brought some of my famous muffins for Irenya." The man said as River moved aside so he could come in as River tried not to stare.

"Oh, Leonardo. Thank you." Irenya cooed before the man left after she kissed his cheek as River just observed.

"What kind are they?" He asked following her back to the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip. Want one?" She asked as River poured two glasses of milk so they could have it with their muffins.

"I see the muffin man came." Jack said entering the room after arriving home from work.

"the muffins are delicious. Want one?" She offered as Jack threw his blazer over the back of a chair and sat down.

"so, what have you been up to today?" Jack asked after swallowing a bite of muffin.

"Just writing in my journal." She said as he smiled.

"good things I hope."

"No. I wrote how you're an ogre and River's a Nazi." She said as they all laughed before River once again cleaned up the mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The looking glass incident

Jack came into the kitchen wearing jeans and a t-shirt with sandals. River stood at the stove cooking pancakes when he noticed Irenya tiptoe in next. She wore a yellow peasant blouse with black pants and sandals. Her hair was in its usual braid.

"I have good news." Jack said as River turned to listen after switching off the burner that held the pan.

"Go on. I'm listening. You look like you're not going to work." River said placing three plates on the table with glasses of juice.

"No, I'm not. Irenya and I have a date for a few activities." He said as River sat down on his usual stool between them.

"Where are you going?" He asked cutting up Irenya's food as Jack cut up his own.

"We're going to the San Diego Zoo, Sea World, lunch at a rib joint, and shopping." Jack finished watching Irenya swallow her pill.

"Is there anything you want me to do while you're gone?" River asked swallowing some juice.

"Maybe you can check on Alice. I heard she is a little blue." Jack said as River nodded.

"I'll take her some muffins from the Muffin Man." River said as both men laughed.

"why do you laugh about that?" Irenya asked perplexed.

"River was making a joke. I'm sorry if you don't understand." Jack explained as she waved it off and bit into scrambled eggs.

"I'm okay. I'm so excited about today." She said stacking dishes, placing them in the sink as River smiled at her with pride.

"Thanks, Irenya."

"You're welcome. I'll bring you back something." She said hugging him goodbye before taking Jack's hand to leave.

"See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile." River chimed back watching them leave.

Alice's House

"Alice, are you here?" River called after knocking for a bit on her cookie-cutter looking door.

"I brought you some muffins." He said leaving them on her kitchen counter before going in search of her. He stopped caught by the image of a full-length mirror. It struck him as odd that it looked like it could be entered. So he took a deep breath and stepped into something he wished he hadn't just minutes later.

"Where didst thou come from?" A puritan-looking man asked with a gabble as River stared at him in shock. It was Reverend Hawthorne from the Witch Trials of 1792.

"i'm a traveler, Your Honor." He explained hoping his clothes wouldn't give him away.

"Thou wearest strange clothes. What part dust thou come from?"

"I come from Wisconsin, Your Honor." River said as the man stared at him intently making River nervous.

"I know thee. Thou art Rinol Riverton. How canst this be? Thou wert burned at the stake were thou not?"

"Yes. Perhaps I'm a ghost?"

"Get thee behind thee, Satan." Reverend Hawthorne said as Soldier appeared and tugged him from the room and back through the mirror where Alice awaited him.

"The mirror can take you to where you least want to be. I'm sorry I missed you. I was out in my garden. Thank you for the muffins." She said leading him back to her pastele colored kitchen.

"You're welcome. Jack said he heard you were blue." River said taking a seat at her cute little table as she served him tea and a muffin.

"I'm better now. I recall a thank you note I got for the eggs. It was lovely. I'll take my nap after tea. Thank you for coming." She said wandering off to leave him to finish his tea as the rabbit grinned at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The pumpkin room

"We're back, River. I brought you something." Irenya said finding River in the kitchen as usual.

"You didn't have to do that." He said turning from the crockpot he'd been checking.

"I think you'll like it." She said with delighted eyes as she handed him asquare-shaped bag.

"I do like it. I've been looking for this book on the Salem Witch Trials. How did you know?"

"I don't know. Maybe Daddy knew." She said as Jack entered the kitchen next.

"Smells good in here. What's cooking?" He asked putting his arm around Irenya.

"Hamhocks and beans. There's biscuits in the oven." River said leaving the kitchen temporarily to put his book away. Jack and Irenya followed upstairs to their rooms to put their things away.

"did you have fun today?" A voice said in Irenya's mind as she hung up some clothes in the closet.

"You can pretend that you don't hear me, but you know you do. You are in danger here. You need to escape." The voice went on as Irenya alphabetized books in her shelf.

"Are you ok, Honey?" Jack asked from where he stood in her doorway.

"I had a wonderful time today. I liked walking through the zoo. The big cats were my favorite." She said as he moved to embrace her.

"My favorite were the penguins. Did you have fun shopping?" He asked as they sat together on her bed as he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course. You have a good eye for clothes and things." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Escape! Run!" The voice screamed in her head as she moved to jump up from where she sat.

"What is it? Where are you going?" He asked hugging her tight as she struggled to get away.

"Escape! Run!" She screamed as Jack held her tight so she couldn't run.

"The voice is loud huh?"

"I was just putting my things away. It tells me to escape. It says run. I'm not in danger here am I?" She asked as Jack rubbed her back.

"No. It's just part of your illness. Feeling better?" He asked as her face clouded in fear.

"Let go! Escape! Run!" She shouted, struhgling as he carried her down to the basement as River followed and watched. Jack opened a round door carved in a huge wooden pumpkin. He shoved Irenya inside and locked the door.

"What is that?" River asked staring at the big, orange pumpkin incredulously.

"Peter, Peter pumpkin eater had a wife and couldn't keep her. So he put her in a pumpkin shell and there he kept her very well." Jack finished as River returned to the kitchen and Jack collapsed on a cot across from the pumpkin.

Irenya stood in the middle of an orange-colored room. She surveyed a bed and a dresser. The bed was covered with orange bedding and the dresser held water and tissues. She drank some water and wiped her face before climbing into the bed as the voice was no longer there.

"How is she?" River inquired seeing Jack emerge into the kitchen some hours later.

She was sleeping when I checked on her. She'll come up when she's ready." Jack said groggily as he got a soda from the fridge and strolled up to his bed as River turned off the dinner and waited.


	7. 8

Chapter 7: The lepracaun

Irenya slept when she heard the pumpkin door open. She roused herself and smiled thinking it was her father. Instead, it was a little man dressed in a green suit with silver buckles and red hair. Irenya stared as the creature smiled at her and did a little dance.

"I need a place to hide. Might I come in here?" He asked as Irenya realized his accent was irish.

"Come in, but beware." She warned with a slight smile.

"Now why should I beware? This seems like a lovely little place to hide." He said landing on her lap as she laughed and huhged him tight.

"You have to give me three wishes. I warned you." She giggled as The lepracaun blushed.

"I'm gettin' soft in me old age. What be yer wishes?" He asked settling down on the bed beside her.

"I wish River's hands would be healed." She said picturing River in her mind as he stood in the kitchen staring at scars that disappeared before his very gaze.

"What on earth?" He marveled as Irenya thought on her second wish.

"I wish for a cauldron-size pot of irish chocolates in my room." She said picturing the pot as the lepracaun winked to fulfill.

"What be yer third wish? I need to be goin'.was He said as she beamed before uttering words.

"You are so cute. I wish for a cuddly doll-like representation." She said picturing the lepracaun in her mind as he laughed, did a little dance, and disappeared.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack asked as she cuddled a doll that looked like a lepracaun in her arms.

"I was talking to a lepracaun." She giggled as Jack smiled.

"Ready for dinner?" He asked moving to kiss her head.

"I'm not hungry just now. You and River go ahead. I'd like to go to my bed upstairs." She said making the orange bed before moving to exit the pumpkin.

"We'll save you some." He said watching her go, wondering if she really had been talking to a lepracaun. He knew this town and what wonders it could produce as he arrived in the kitchen to find a bewildered River serving dinner.

"Irenya isn't hungry just now." He informed River before taking a seat at the table.

"She must be exhausted." River said preoccupied with his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked as River looked puzzled.

"I wore the gloves to hide my scarred hands." He said with his uncovered hands on hips.

"I know. They were badly burned. You aren't wearing your gloves." Jack said buttering a biscuit.

"Look now." River said showing Jack his spotless hands as they gazed at each other and laughed.

"You do live to serve." Irenya told herself as she explored her pot of chocolates and bit into a treasure, closing her eyes in rapture as the men below continued to laugh, eat, and talk of current events of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Confessions

Irenya dressed herself in a light-orange dress and braided her hair with matching bows. River knocked on the arch of her room before walking in. He wore jeans with a ruffled-white shirt.

"You are so handsome. I've only seen you wear your uniform." She said as they sat on the edge of her bed. He took her hand and faced her.

"Is something missing on me?" He asked smiling as she looked down at his ungloved hands.

"You have beautiful hands."

"What did you do? Who did you bargain with?"

"It's ok if you don't believe me, but a lepracaun jumped into my lap and offered me three wishes. I wished for your hands first." She said blushing as River chuckled.

"I believe you. You are pretty in that dress."

"Do you know what orange smells like?" She asked as he glanced at her curiously.

"Does color have smells?"

"They can if you think about it. Orange smells like pumpkins to me."

"Yellow?"

"Sunshine."

"Blue?"

"Rain. What do you think about red?"

"I know that one. Blood. What about black or gray?" He asked as they held hands talking like friends.

"Black is gasoline and gray is smoke. What about green or purple?"

"Green is grass and purple is lilacs." She explained giggling afterwards.

"I can learn so much from youDo I have a right to?" He asked as she gazed into his eyes.

"Learning isn't wrong." She said as Jack cleared his throat, standing in the doorway listening to their chatter smirking.

"Is this a private chat or can anyone join?" He asked as they dropped hands and River stepped away.

"Irenya was telling me about colors. I should make lunch." He stammered retreating as Jack laughed.

"Daddy, we were just talking. That's all." She hurriedly explained as he moved to embrace her.

"You can be friends with whomever you like. I just wanted to see how you are. I see you are fine."

"I still need my father." She said hugging him as he smiled and his eyes twinkled making her laugh.

"Lunch should be ready soon. Let's go." He said as she took his hand, gliding downstairs to the kitchen where River waited.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Visitation

Rinol stood before the yellow brick structure looking sad. He wore a yellow suit with white loafers. He stalked up the cement steps and pushed into the familiar lobby. Dr. Netcam stood there as usual as if he'd been expecting him.

"Hello, Rinol." Jathe grinned putting out his hand.

"Hello. I'm here for Irenya." He said not shaking the doctor's hand.

"I know that. Is there a reason you don't shake hands?" He asked with a wink.

"I just don't do that. How can you call yourself a doctor when she's the way she is?" Rinol queried not looking directly at Jathe.

"I am a doctor who's a man. I don't confess to be a miracle worker. I like your suit." He finished as Rinol breezed past him without words.

"Hi, Irenya. I'm here to see you. Don't you want to talk to me?" He asked centering yellow daffodils in a vase on a table near her bed.

"Your father is working today. He sent you some candy. I'll just set it with the other things you can look at when you're ready." He said placing a box of chocolates on a nearby table cluttered with candy, dolls, animals, and perfumes.

"We miss you. I'm sure your father has told you." He said taking her hand which did not move to take his. A hand that felt like a doll's lifeless hand in his.

"I'm not the right Irenya." She murmured as he hugged her.

"You are Irenya. Remember the train and your mother? I was the cop who saw you that day. What a pretty child." He mused as she said nothing more as Rinol stood up and sadly, stumbled away.

"He's no witch." She murmured before she found herself animated and moving in their house as a rabbit wearing a watch twitched his nose, checking time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Realization

Irenya sat in the fuscia-colored room. Her limbs felt stiff as she looked around the room confused. Was this her room at home or was she somwhere else? She noticed a tall man standing beside her observing her as she decided to speak.

"Am I at home?" She asked as he smiled and sat down in a folding chair to face her.

"No. You are in a hospital. Do you know me?" Jathe asked holding a pen and notepad.

"No. How have I come to be here? How long?" She queried as Jathe scribbled on his pad.

"You've been here since your mother died. Do you recall that?" He asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"We were in the car singing. There was a train." She slowed as he waited, watching her face.

"Where is your mother, Irenya?"

"Don't you think I know where she is? She died. She was killed trying to rush a train. How stupid can a woman be?" She asked beginning to cry.

"She was late. She was also impulsive." He said trying to soothe her.

"I want Jack and Rinol. Where are they?" She asked as he offered her water.

"Jack is working. Rinol is on a case."

"Case? What case? How can Rinol be working on a case? He's a nanny." She said as Jathe pursed his lips.

"Irenya, Rinol is with the FBI. He's never been a nanny that I know of." Jathe explained as Irenya spied a rabbit from the corner of her eye, smiled, and grew statue-like as Jathe sighed, leaving her to the dreams in her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

1Epilogue

Irenya awoke to the real world to find a pretty woman with red curls taking her vitals. The woman had sparkling green eyes and wore a nurse's uniform.

"I see you've come round again. Dr. Netcam said you come back from time to time. Is it wonderful in your world?" The nurse asked as Irenya felt disoriented at first.

"Rosette?" She asked picking up a cup of water from beside her bed.

"Yes. Do you know what I represent to you? Do you remember?" Rosette asked looking anxious as Irenya puzzled over it.

"Of course I do. You and Jack are together." She said smiling as Rinol walked in hopeful.

"Hi, you." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hi, yourself." She said as Rosette exited the room.

"You were talking to Rosette. How are you feeling?" He asked wearing a trenchcoat over his yellow suit.

"Why do you wear such clothes?" She asked sipping more water.

"I belong to the FBI. Have you forgotten that?" He asked taking her hand.

"I guess I have forgotten. There must be a reason."

"It might be your father." He said as she thought of a time he told her father killed mother and frowned.

"Is my father still a suspect?" She asked as he winced.

"Your memory does work. Yes. He fixed the car. The car stalled on the tracks." Rinol stated as Irenya creased her brow in thought. "Do I wear diapers?" She asked changing the subject.

"You do when you leave here, yes. Why?"

"Who changes me?"

"Rosette. She's your private nurse. Irenya, do you know what we mean to each other?"

"We're friends aren't we?" She asked before a yawn escaped her.

"We're married. We met the day your mother died. Do you remember that?"

"You look so full of hope. You poor man. Don't worry. I think I can help." She said patting his cheek.

"How?"

"In my mind, our neighbor is Alice. Our daughter is Maralice. Correct?"

"Yes. She misses you."

"She has you, Father, and Rosette though. Is she ok?"

"Yes, but a girl needs her mother. You should know that."

"My father cared for me after mother died. He read to me. How did you and I meet?" She asked accepting more water from him.

"I talked to you when your mother died. I asked you questions. I still think your father fixed the car to stall. Did he?"

"No. Mother is me, and I'm her. I hope Maralice is not like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mother watched father fix the car. I watched her tamper with it."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't understand what she'd done. She was sick. I am sick. What about my beautiful Maralice?" She worried as Rinol took her in his arms.

"Don't worry about Maralice. She's fine."

"Is there no pumpkin in the basement? Was that in my mind?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, there is a pumpkin in the basement. Your father built it."

"When can I go home to you, Father, Rosette, and Maralice?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I know now that Mother Goose Town is in my mind."

"Not all of it is in your mind, Darling."

"What part of it is real? I know I've drawn everything in my mind." She said as Dr. Netcam chose that moment to join them.

"I'm real. Your father and Rinol are real."

"I know Rinol is no witch. It was in my mind."

"What about Alice and the rabbit?"

"Alice is my daughter Maralice and the rabbit isn't real." She said as Jathe smiled.

"Where did Mother Goose Town come from then?"

"Father reads me stories. I created my town from them."

"Good. You can go home, but I will be coming to see how you are doing. Ok?"

"I'd like that. Thank you. I'd like to take a shower before I go." She said leaving Jathe and Rinol alone to chat.

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to think anything's amiss." Rinol said as they heard water streaming in the nearby bathroom.

"Good. It won't do if she remembers that the white rabbit is an operative of yours."

"He should be more careful about who he shows himself to. It's his fault Irenya was almost killed."

"How?" Jathe asked keeping an ear out for Irenya's return.

"Her mother saw him talking to Peter Piper about Pickle Peppers." Rinol said as Jathe winced.

"Don't speak in code to me. Just keep it to yourself." Jathe said as Irenya appeared wearing an orange dress with matching hair ties.

"This is one of my realities. Can we go?" She asked hugging Jathe goodbye.

"Of course. Shall we return to the house that Jack built?" Rinol asked escorting her out to his red Krenlin.

"Yes, let's. I miss our town." She said smiling as they kissed as Jathe watched them drive away.

Jack's House

Irenya and Rinol arrived at Jack's house by noon. Maralice was with Rosette and Jack. Irenya entered the house after Rinol who approached a smiling Maralice.

"Remember how I said I'd bring you a surprise?"

"UH-huh." The young girl said sipping milk.

"I kept my promise." He said as Irenya entered the familiar kitchen as Maralice's eyes lit up.

"Hello, Baby." She said hugging her tight.

"Mama. Thanks, Daddy." She said kissing Irenya's cheek as tears spilled onto her face.

"You're welcome." He said as Irenya put Maralice down and faced her father.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after she'd hugged him fierce.

"I'm ok now. I just needed a rest."

"I'm sure you got it there." He said as she rested against his sturdy frame.

"Uh-huh." She said smiling as her daughter took her hand.

"Story?" She asked gazing up at Irenya with hopeful eyes.

"You bet. Stories make us smile." She said leading Maralice upstairs.

"Mama, I saw the rabbit in the garden today. Why does he have a watch?" She asked as Irenya smiled to herself.

"Maralice, it's so he won't be late for tea."

The End.


End file.
